1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light fitting and more particularly it concern a novel light fitting base body which provides improved mounting and holding supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
The main purpose of a light fitting, namely to illuminate a room can be assigned various aspects whereby different demands are made of the light fitting depending on the available lighting criteria.
If for example the room is merely to be brightly illuminated, it is sufficient to allocate the light fitting a direct lighting device which beams light into the room. If such a light fitting is to be at least partially anti-glare, then special measures are required to reduce the dazzling effect, at least in certain areas. For this purpose, a plurality of so-called light distributors have already been developed, including reflectors and special measures for reducing glare.
One of these measures can consist in providing the light fitting with a so-called reflector basket which is arranged underneath a lamp and reflects the light reaching it upwards against wing-shaped reflectors which are allocated shaped like wings on both sides of a base body of the light fitting and reflect the light into the room to be illuminated.
A light fitting of the type to which the present invention is applicable is described in EP 0 574 761 A1 which is assigned to the assignee of the subject application. In this known embodiment, the light fitting is formed as a trough light and a recessed light fitting. The base body in the form of a subbase for the reflector basket and the wing-shaped indirect reflectors are fixed to a lighting trough which is inserted into an available orifice in the ceiling and fixed to the ceiling by means of fixing means located on the edge of the installation orifice.